


rewritten

by painintheassnojutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fix-It, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: another discontinuation? hmm. this fic is hard and I give up. sorry if you wanted it continued!!~~~~~~~~One day a toddler named Uchiha Sasuke wakes up with a second person in his head. This person is himself, and yet not.*One day a toddler named Uzumaki Naruto wakes up with a third person in his head. It's not him, not his angry fox, but a grown man. Himself, he claims, but not.(In which Naruto and Sasuke save the world, unexpectedly fucking up several things along the way.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! As you can see in the summary, this is a rewrite of Healing the Wounds of the Past. I realized I was very awful at explaining things and decided a rewrite would be easier than keeping that fucking terror going
> 
> My beta was [falterth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth)

One day a toddler named Uchiha Sasuke wakes up with a second person in his head.

This person is himself, and yet not.

Little baby Sasuke doesn't think about it much, he just listens to what the man says and does as he's told.

He trains hard almost every single day after his fourth birthday. Whispers of a coup seem to follow Sasuke everywhere.

Just months before joining the shinobi academy at age six, Sasuke talks to his cousin, Shisui.

More specifically, the voice in his head talks to his cousin Shisui.

_(Any anxiety about the man being able to control his body is downsized by Shisui’s use of his mangekyou on a member of the clan._

_Sasuke isn't sure which member of the clan, but the older him says Shisui was asked to change the mind of the most influential person in the clan. He isn't sure who either.)_

By the time he joins the academy, the Uchiha clan is trying to be more social, to gain the trust of the other clans.

They ally with the Nara first. The clan of lazy geniuses observes the clan of emotional and arrogant social pariahs until they come to the conclusion that they really are just socially awkward.

Then come the Akimichi and the Yamanaka.

After them the Aburame and the Inuzuka, and so on until finally, the Hyuuga become politically neutral toward them instead of extremely hostile.

Shisui pats himself on the back for a job well done.

(Sasuke stays in the shadows where nobody notices him. Sasuke thinks that suits him just fine.)

* * *

One day a toddler named Uzumaki Naruto wakes up with a third person in his head.

It's not him, not his angry fox, but a grown man. Himself, he claims, but not.

Himself with nearly thirty more years of life experience.

Himself with a family, with friends, with a _home_.

Naruto is taught how to conceal his identity in order to earn money, enter stores, and go to the library.

The very last seems to be the most important, to the older Uzumaki.

Naruto is taught to read, to write, to use chakra.

He is taught how to speak to the fox sealed in his stomach, to befriend him.

Then he is told to look for any information on a woman named Uzumaki Kushina, told she might be mentioned in books about the Fourth Hokage.

He finds many mentions of the woman, even finds her name on a memorial stone in a training field.

Naruto is found by an old man. The Sandaime Hokage, specifically.

The man moves him into an apartment at the age of four and begins having weekly meetings with him.

A couple months in, Naruto asks about Kushina. If she is his mother.

His question is answered with a hesitant ‘yes’ and a step back.

Naruto reins his anger in until another few months later when he asks about the fox.

He _rages_ upon learning he wasn't supposed to find out for _years_.

He is sated by an extra thousand ryo to his bi-monthly allowance.

(With this he can get better food, better training equipment, maybe even an apartment in a better part of town…)

At age five, almost six, Naruto joins the shinobi academy.

He meets a little boy named Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke’s mind yells at him - _that's the one, that's him, that's my Naruto, he knows everything_ \- until he finally speaks to the boy in his class named Naruto.

* * *

The Uchiha speaks to him.

He's not entirely sure how to respond to the boy’s, “I think I know you.”

Or, he isn't, until the old man in his mind starts _screaming_ for him to tell the boy _everything_.

* * *

The blond boy takes him to the Yondaime’s stone head one day soon after their first meeting and fills his brain with information.

In turn, Sasuke gives Naruto information of his own.

* * *

Naruto’s head hurts – there was going to be a coup? Sasuke’s family was going to kill the Hokage? – but he accepts Sasuke’s words with ease.

And he asks Sasuke if he has a voice in his head, too.

* * *

Sasuke listens to Naruto’s question, responding with a roll of his eyes and, “obviously”.

* * *

Naruto likes talking to Sasuke. His personality is… his personality is like a shock. Like lightning. Like electricity.

Naruto decides he likes Sasuke.

They should be friends.

(The man in his head is grinning. The fox is laughing so loud Naruto almost thinks that if he was a physical being, he'd pass out from a lack of oxygen. The unending amusement of the two confuses him.)

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke smile and talk, throwing casual insults at each other every couple of sentences.

(And, despite all the warnings and cautions the time travelers pestered the children with, they were strangely calm as their younger selves spoke.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I've decided to do short chapters, but don't worry too much about it because I plan on posting at least once or twice a week! Hopefully this schedule works out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and/or kudos if you do!

Naruto plops down on Sasuke’s bed.

 

“Your mom's real nice. An’ she cooks good.”

 

Sasuke smiles, “You don't have to compliment her, she's all the way downstairs.”

 

Naruto pouts, “Why not?”

 

“Because you're clearly . . . ” he pauses for a moment, and after a word from the man in his head, he continues. “Sucking up to her. And she's not around right now so you can stop,” he finishes, a sense of pride surrounding him.

 

Naruto crinkles his nose, “Am not! I—don’t even know what that _means_!” He waves his arms around dramatically.

 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Whatever. This week’s homework is basically useless. So let's hurry and finish it so we can do something that _isn't_ useless.”

 

There's silence for a whole minute before Naruto speaks. “What's this week’s homework?”

 

“ _Naruto_ —”

 

[ — ]

 

They sit in a forest near the clan grounds, meditating—well, Sasuke is meditating. Naruto is pointing and shouting about every little thing he sees. _Especially_ the animals.

 

“It looks so _soft_! Oh, look at that bird! Is it _orange_ —no, that’s red . . . what _is_ that? It looks so cool! I wanna—”

 

[ — ]

 

“ _Oh wow,_ her hair is _pink_! That's so cool!” Naruto whisper shouts to Sasuke in the academy.

 

Sasuke looks. And his eyes widen because the man in his head is _telling_ him about her, which means she's _important_.

 

“That's Haruno Sakura. She's a civilian, best kunoichi in class so far. She is very intellectual, but her physical abilities are less than standard. We should be friends with her. She could train with us.”

 

Sasuke ignores the staring that meets his words.

 

Naruto nods frantically. “Yeah! Definitely! Hey, hey Sakura-chan!” He runs over and starts yelling about how he and Sasuke want to be friends and train with her, his arms waving around everywhere as he speaks.

 

At some point, the girl nods slowly and responds, “Sure, I guess. I—I need training, anyway.”

 

Naruto cheers. He's silenced by Iruka when the man enters.

 

[ — ]

 

“No _way_ , are you lying to me? Isn't great chakra control near impossible to naturally have? I thought mine was just average!” Sakura exclaims as she brushes hair out of her eyes.

 

Naruto scrunches up his face. Sasuke does something similar. “If you always have to brush your hair away like that, you're gonna die in your first real fight. And your chakra control’s great, promise! Come on, we're going to our house!”

 

Sasuke drags Sakura and Naruto to the Uchiha head family’s house. He takes the girl straight to his mother.

 

“Kaa-san! Can you please fix Sakura’s hair? She’ll get killed in a fight if she keeps it like it is!”

 

Mikoto glances at him, then to Sakura, and finally Naruto. “Is Sakura your new friend? I can do something with her hair if she would like me to.”

 

She looks at Sakura again.

 

She flushes, stuttering a, “Please—um, if—if you want to. I don’t—I don't wanna be _killed_ in my first real battle because I had to get my bangs out of my face!”

 

Mikoto grins. “You wouldn't, the boys are exaggerating. Although it would be very inconvenient in a fight. Come on, and we’ll see what we can do.”

 

Sasuke and Naruto watch as she takes Sakura to the bathroom, holding her hand.

 

They rush to follow, wanting to see what Mikoto does.

 

[ — ]

 

When Sakura exits the bathroom, her hair is in a braid with her bangs pulled away in hair clips.

 

“Now, of course, you can probably find other, more convenient, hairstyles once your hair is grown out enough to cut it how you want it to be,” Mikoto explains.

 

Sakura grins and bows messily, “Thank you very much, Mikoto-san!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! And I'm also sorry about how short chapters have been, I'll work on fixing that when I start posting again!
> 
> So, you may or may not have noticed, but this is now on hiatus! Sorry about that, but not really...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap and I'll probably start posting regularly again someday? I'll most likely continue, just need a break from this fic for a while.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sasuke stares at the tree Naruto was climbing, the typical Uchiha frown decorating his baby face.

 

“What's up, Sasuke, you jealous?” Sakura teases from the lake, where she is walking on the water.

 

Sasuke bristles. He—he isn't _ jealous _ ! Although, he  _ is _ a little bit upset that Itachi won't let him tree walk.

 

Apparently, he ‘wastes too much chakra on just the leaf-on-the-forehead exercise', so he would get chakra exhaustion from tree walking. _So_ he's stuck meditating and sticking leaves to his forehead until someone decides he's good enough to tree walk.

 

Ugh.

 

“The only reason you have good chakra control is that you have like, no chakra!” Sasuke fumes, decidedly  _ not _ pouting.

 

“ _ Had _ no chakra,” Sakura corrects primly. “I have more now, so that means I'm just good at control!” she taunts him. “But you have no chakra  _ and _ no control!” She grins.

 

Sasuke huffs, turning around in a petulant manner to snatch another leaf from the pile he has constructed.

 

(No matter what  _ anyone _ says, he absolutely did  _ not _ jump into the pile and have to clean everything up later. Absolutely  _ not. _ )

 

He obviously has  _ lots _ of chakra, he's an Uchiha! He just—just doesn't use it right, probably. Maybe he was drawing from the wrong place and so he can only use half of his chakra! Yeah, that must be it!

 

He nods to himself, satisfied with the conclusions he’s drawn.

 

He’ll be a damn  _ master _ of the leaf concentration exercise by the time the day is over!

 

Just watch!

 

[ — ]

 

It takes  _ twenty minutes _ for Sasuke to run out of chakra.

 

“Stupid  _ boys _ and their  _ stupidly large _ amounts of chakra. If I had even  _ half _ of the chakra that Sasuke does . . . ” Sakura mutters to herself.

 

She lifts the unconscious Uchiha off the ground, hefting him over her shoulder and putting their bag of training supplies over the other shoulder. “Naruto!” she shouts.

 

“Huh?!” Naruto yelps, grabbing a branch to keep from falling.

 

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Sasuke used too much chakra again! We gotta get back!”

 

“Coming! You got our stuff?” Naruto asks. He walks down the tree at a slow pace—he clearly tries to use his chakra without concentrating, judging from the way he trips several times.

 

Sakura waits for him to get down before responding. “Yep! Everything. You wanna carry the bag or the boy?”

 

Naruto frowns, and makes a face. “Sasuke’s too heavy! I'll take the bag!”

 

Sakura scrunches her nose at him. “Weak.”

 

Naruto grabs the bag, his ears slowly turning red. “Hush, you!”

 

Sakura laughs, but not meanly.

 

The walk back to the Uchiha main house consists of a comfortable near-silence with occasional greetings to various Uchiha clan members.

 

Naruto pushes the front door open and starts yelling. “We’re home! Sasuke passed out again! Sakura can lift, like, a thousand Sasukes with no problem! I got to the top of the tree! Sasuke ruined all the leaves! And—”

 

“Naruto! What's up, kiddo? You don't need to yell about everything that happened, you know, you can wait ‘til dinner to tell everyone ‘bout your day,” Shisui interrupts, resting an arm on Naruto’s head.

 

Naruto startles. “Oh! Your mission’s over! Welcome back! Oh, oh, did you meet Sakura yet? Her hair’s  _ pink _ and she could probably carry you  _ and  _ Itachi easily!”

 

Sakura, still standing behind Naruto, kicks him in the back of the knee before walking past like she never did a thing. She drops Sasuke on the couch, and throws a blanket on top of him.

 

Shisui blinks. “Hello, Sakura. I'm Shisui, Sasuke’s cousin! Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks? Nice to meet you too, I think. Um, I gotta get home!” Sakura grins, turning to Naruto. “But I’ll totally beat you up  _ lots _ in sparring tomorrow, Naruto! See ya!”

 

“‘kay! You're so on! See ya tomorrow!” Naruto shouts out the door when Sakura runs past.

 

Shisui hums. “Dinner’s still in the oven, Itachi’s in the shower, Mikoto’s out shopping, and Fugaku’s still working.”

 

Naruto nods. “Okay, got it. What’re you makin’?”

 

“I dunno. All Itachi said’s if I touch it, he’ll cut my hands off. Anyway, tell me what happened in training today!”

 

“Oh, yeah! So, as soon as we got there, Sakura—”

 

Naruto doesn't stop blabbing about the days events until Mikoto arrives home with Fugaku in tow an hour later.

 

Shisui risks waking Sasuke, and comes out with a bright red fist mark on his cheek and Sasuke over his shoulder (what is it with people always carrying Sasuke like that? Honestly).

 

[ — ]

 

Dinner is a loud event.

 

“Naruto! Give me the salt—”

 

“No way! You're a  _ jerk _ !”

 

“Naruto, don't be—”

 

“You’re meaner, you damn brat!”

 

“Sasuke! Watch your language!”

 

“Oh my— _ shit _ —”

 

“STOP THROWING RICE, YOU—”

 

“Itachi! Don't  _ encourage them _ —”

 

“Oh,  _ for fuck’s sake _ , Sasuke!”

  
A  _ very _ loud event.


End file.
